A Game of Hockey
by MyCanadianRomance
Summary: Gilbert and Matthew go to the hockey rink just to hang out and play a game of hockey, but a game of hockey turns into something more. PruCan. Human names used. Rated M for yaoi.


Cold air chilled the skin on Matthew's face as he skated across the ice of the hockey rink. But he didn't care; he was enjoying himself as he shot the hockey puck into the net. "Yes!" He shouted, and raised his arms into the air. He pretended to be focused on practicing but slowly a plan was forming in the hidden crevices of his mind.

Gilbert leaned against the wall and watched his golden haired lover enjoy his favorite sport. His crimson red eyes filled with amusement. But he couldn't always keep his eyes on Matthew's face. When he was turned around his gaze drifted his hot little ass. He almost whistled then mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thought.

"Gil, want to play a one on one game?" Matthew asked softly.

Gilbert's heart melted as he stared into those sparkling blue eyes. He remembered how excited Matthew was when he agreed to go to the rink with him. He had immediately lit up like one of Alfred's extremely large Christmas trees. Oh how he loved to see him so happy. When his Birdie was happy he was happy.

"Ja, I'll play a one on one with you. But how do I play?" He said. Matthew explained the rules of the game to him and then they started. Matthew was way better than Gilbert at the game and got one point after another until it was something like twenty three to zero. He continually apologized for not going easy on him but he still continued to play his hardest.

In the middle of their second game Matthew shoved Gilbert into the glass wall and dropped his hockey stick. The only kind of protection they were wearing was their helmets, which the Canadian quickly removed from both of their heads. Then he pinned the stunned albino to the wall. "U-um M-m-Matthew? Are you okay? Are you l-like on your man period or something?" He asked. He grinned and kissed the pale, stuttering man. "I'm perfectly fine, it is hockey season after all." He said. "That is your man period. You always act strange during hockey season, and you don't act like yourself." Gilbert told him. Matthew rolled his eyes and kissed him. He pressed his body against the others.

With all his strength Gilbert broke the kiss. Matthew was quite strong when he wanted to be. "Birdie, we're still in the middle of the hockey rink." He said. He led them out of the rink and into the locker room where he pushed the blonde against the wall. "You can't top me my precious Birdie." He whispered. His breath hot against Matthew's cold ear made him shiver. Gilbert left a trail of kisses up his neck and stroked his jaw line with his tongue. He nipped at Matthew's ear. "Stop torturing me." Matthew said. His voice was no longer strong like it was just moments ago.

Matthew laid his head seemingly innocently on Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert sat down on a bench and pulled Matthew onto his lap. He thought that the Canadian had given up and calmed down already. They sat together for a few minutes in comfortable silence. He thought that maybe Matthew had gone to sleep. Then Matthew sucked on his neck and left behind a bright red mark. Gilbert's eyes darkened and become completely unreadable.

"Oh you dirty little Birdie." He said. His accent thickened noticeably. Matthew loved his accent and that only made him wish that he would talk more. "Between the two of us am I really the dirty one?" he asked. He looked down at the hand that made its way up his thigh at a snail's pace. Gilbert pouted. "That hurts Birdie. Do you really think that I am so bad?" he asked. His hand rested on Matthew's crotch. "It doesn't bother me as long as you're only like this with me." He said. Gilbert pushed him down on the bench. "And why would I be like this with anyone else?" he asked.

He yanked off Matthew's red hoodie and kissed him. He hooked his finger in Matthew's jeans and boxers. A squeak escaped from his lips for Gilbert's fingers were still very cold from being in the rink. He took advantage of the squeak and explored Matthew's mouth with his tongue. He tried to say something but the sound was muffled by the albino man's tongue. For just a moment he pulled away. "What is it Birdie?" he asked. "This isn't fair, you're still wearing all of your clothes." He said.

Gilbert smirked and with Matthew's help he was stripped of all his clothing. "This is much better." Matthew whispered as he shamelessly felt Gilbert's abs. "Not really, you're still wearing your pants." He said. He leaned down and left a wet trail with his tongue from Matthew's color bone down to his jeans. He used his hands to unbutton them but then used his teeth to unzip them. Matthew felt his face burning brightly. Without a seconds hesitation he yanked down his jeans and boxers. "Well someone looks very happy right now." He said. Matthew covered his face with his hands, suddenly feeling shy. Gilbert kissed his ear. "It's okay Birdie, you don't have to hide from me." He said gently. When Matthew finally took his hands away from his face Gilbert kissed him tenderly to show him that he loved him. "You know I won't hurt you Birdie, I never hurt you. You are the one beacon of light and hope in my life so no matter the cost I will do whatever I have to to protect you." He said.

Then Gilbert returned his attention to Matthew's "little friend". He licked up and down the shaft and was pleased to hear Matthew moan at the touch. Gilbert took the whole thing into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Matthew bucked his hips and caused Gilbert to nearly choke on his cock. Then he took him out of his mouth. He held his fingers in front of Matthew's face. "Suck." He said. And Matthew did as Gilbert told him.

He inserted one finger and Matthew was tight at first. Being careful not to hurt him Gilbert moved the finger around inside him. Then he added a second and began scissoring. Matthew moaned again, Gilbert took this as a sign to continue. He took out his fingers and placed himself at Matthew's entrance. "Are you ready mein klein Birdie?" He asked. Matthew didn't say anything, he only nodded. Gently Gilbert pushed himself into his lover. Small tears formed in the corners of Matthew's eyes and leaked out. Gilbert kissed away the tears on his cheeks then kissed his lips. "M-m-move, please." He said. Gilbert moved at a steady rhythm as he thrust into him. Matthew yelled out his name repeatedly. Then Gilbert began moving Matthew's own cock in time with his thrusts. Matthew came first onto their chests and Gilbert came soon after.

The two laid down together on the bench. Gilbert put his coat over them and wrapped his arms around Matthew. He looked so tired. "What if someone finds us?" Matthew asked. "Don't worry Birdie, just take a little nap first, then we can go." He said. Matthew was out within a few minutes. He looked like a little blonde angel as he slept. Gilbert kissed his forehead and took off his glasses which were on crooked now anyways.


End file.
